Wenn Engel hassen!
by snake of slytherin
Summary: mein erster Mehrteiler, wie immer HP/DM, Harry macht sich viele Gedanken über eine Person und über sein Leben und ein kleines Wesen spielt eine große Rolle ;- Viel Spaß beim lesen
1. Chapter 1

Also, mein erster Versuch einen Mehrteiler zu schreiben, bin gespannt was ihr zum Anfang sagt.  
Story enthält Slash, wer es nicht mag, der sollte jetzt nicht weiter lesen.

Ansonsten gehört die Idee mir, die Charaktere J.K.Rowling und der Song Subway to Sally.

Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß und hoffe ihr haltet bis zum Ende durch :-)

Kekse und Erdbeeren reicht und von der Bildfläche verschwindet

Wenn Engel hassen!

Harry hatte schon früh die Gemäuer Hogwarts an diesem Sonntag verlassen. Die ganze Nacht schon hatte er sich unruhig hin und her gewälzt und wenn er mal kurz eingeschlafen war, dann träumte er wieder von Blutlachen und Leichen und wachte schweißgebadet auf.

Jetzt war es kurz vor fünf. Am Horizont war schon ein kleiner Streifen hellen Sonnenlichts zu sehen, während über dem See noch dichte Nebelschwaden waberten.  
Harry setzte sich auf einen Stein am Ufer und legte den Kopf auf die Knie und versuchte seine innere Ruhe wiederzufinden.  
„Warum ist es bloß so schwer mit dem Denken aufzuhören?", fragte er sich leise, wie schon viele Male zuvor.

Er hatte immer wieder ein Lied vor Augen beziehungsweise es summte immer wieder in seinem Kopf herum. Ein Lied, was alles wovor er Angst hat beinhaltet und wieder begann er die Worte die in seinem Kopf kreisten auszusprechen:

Als er aufstand an dem Morgen der sein letzter war,

schien die Sonne und die Vögel kreischten laut.  
Eine Woge von Verlangen stürzte über ihn  
und klebriger Tau bedeckte die Haut.

Durch den aderblauen Himmel ging ein breiter Riss,  
dunkle Wasser brachen über ihn herein.  
Eine unbekannte Macht erhob sich tief in ihm,  
und mit einem Mal war ihm alles klar,  
dass nichts mehr so wie gestern war.

Wenn Engel hassen  
stürzen sie wie Steine aus dem Himmelszelt;  
wenn Engel hassen  
fliegen sie als dunkle Vögel in die Welt;  
wenn Engel hassen  
landen sie als schwarzer Schatten der uns quält  
und nehmen Rache  
an den Menschen, die gefallen sind wie sie.

Als er aufbrach ließ er alles hinter sich zurück,  
seine Schritte waren federleicht und frei.  
Unterm Mantel trug er einen kalten schwarzen Stahl,  
er lächelte leis und summte dabei.

Seine Hand gab sieben Menschen einen schnellen Tod,  
bis ihn selber eine Kugel niederwarf.  
Wer ihn kannte sagte, dass es seltsam war,  
denn glücklicher hat man ihn nie gesehn.  
Der Glanz eines Engels war auf ihm zu sehn.

Er dachte an alles was noch kommen würde und das er dabei alles was ihm wichtig war verlieren könnte.  
Dumbledore hatte er schon verloren im letzten Jahr vor den Ferien, als er ihm helfen wollte. Was wird mit seinen Freunden Ron und Hermine passieren? Wird sie vielleicht das gleiche Schicksal ereilen, wie Dumbledore, wie seine Eltern? Alle diese Menschen waren für ihn gestorben.

Er wollte nicht auch noch das Leben seiner Freunde aufs Spiel setzen, was sollte er denn tun, wenn er wider erwartend doch den Kampf gegen Voldemort gewinnen sollte? Was bringt ihm der Sieg, wenn so viele andere deshalb ihr Leben lassen müssten?  
Nein, so etwas hatte er nie gewollt und er bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass ihn dieser Kampf, der so oder so ein Ende für ihn bringen würde, glücklicher macht.

Er hatte ja nicht einmal die Liebe erlebt, es war ihm nichts in dieser Richtung vergönnt gewesen.  
Natürlich hatte er einige Verehrerinnen gehabt, doch was bringt es ihm, wenn er sich nicht im geringsten für Mädchen interessiert?  
Gesagt, dass er auf das männliche Geschlecht steht, hat er bisher nur Hermine, denn Ron würde wahrscheinlich aus Angst aus dem Schlafsaal flüchten, denn selbst wenn er ihm sagen würde, dass sein Herz nur einem blonden Engel gehörte.

Ohja, immer wieder hatte er nur graue Augen und wunderschöne blonde Haare vor Augen, doch über dieses Bild mischte sich immer wieder ein grauer trüber Schleier, denn eine Beziehung zu seinem Traumprinz war mehr eine Vision als alles andere.  
Wie sollte sie denn schon aussehen, eine Beziehung zwischen Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter? Das ist doch ein größerer Gegensatz wie Tag und Nacht. Nein, da hätte er nicht die geringste Chance, aber träumen durfte er doch noch und dafür zog er sich am liebsten an den See zurück, denn hier störte ihn so früh am morgen niemand.

Mit angezogenen Beinen saß Harry auf einem Felsen und umarmte sich selbst und philosophierte über sein Leben, beziehungsweise darüber, was wäre, wenn er nicht der Auserwählte wäre.

In einiger Entfernung saß eine kleine Katze und schaute aufmerksam zu Harry und maunzte leise vor sich hin, während sie anfing, sich zu putzen und sich letztendlich wieder dem Schloss zu zuwenden.

Fortsetzung folgt

Seid ihr nun neugierig geworden, dann hoffe ich auf einige Reviews, um zu wissen wie es euch gefällt und ob ich diese Story überhaupt fortsetzen soll, denn es wäre der erste Mehrteiler an den ich mich heran wagen würde.

LG eure S o S


	2. Chapter 2

So, hier das neue Kapitel, bin gespannt wie es euch gefällt.

Noch einmal vielen Dank für eure Reviews, sie sind ein Ansporn für mich weiter zu schreiben ;-)

So genug gesagt, viel Spaß beim lesen.

Als Harry die Uhr zehn Mal schlagen hörte wachte er aus seiner Trance aus und erschrak beim Anblick der hell leuchtenden Sonne.

Tief in seine Gedanken versunken hatte er nicht mitbekommen, wie die Sonne aufging und es langsam wärmer wurde.

Er beschloss zurück zum Schloss zu gehen um eine Kleinigkeit zu frühstücken, bevor er sich mit Ron und Hermine in der Bibliothek traf um zu lernen, beziehungsweise an einem Schlachtplan gegen Voldemort zu arbeiten.

VOLDEMORT, dieser verdammte Name, er geisterte in seinem Kopf rum und machte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue nervös. Wie kann er seine Freunde damit reinziehen und wie kann er sich gleichzeitig in jemanden verlieben, der höchstwahrscheinlich auch noch ein Anhänger dieses bösen Zauberers ist.

Voldemort und Draco zwei Namen die seine Gedanken bestimmen, wegen Draco kann er sich nicht auf eine Strategie gegen Voldemort konzentrieren und wegen Voldemort und seinen Anhängern traut er sich nicht Draco seine Liebe zu gestehen.

„Verdammt, warum muss bei mir nur immer alles so kompliziert sein, warum kann ich bloß kein normaler Junge sein?", grummelte Harry vor sich hin.

„Hey Harry", rief ihm Hermine hinterher. Harry schrak zusammen und drehte sich vorsichtig um. „Wo bist du bloß gewesen, Ron hatte sich schon Sorgen gemacht, als er dich nicht in deinem Bett gefunden hat und auch nicht im Waschraum", fragte sie ihn besorgt. Harry schaute sie erstaunt an und stammelte:„I... Ich musste einfach raus, es wa... war eine so grausame Nacht."

Hermine legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter und bedeutete ihm, dass er nicht weiter zu reden brauchte. Sie zog ihn mit sich in die große Halle und füllte ihm seinen Frühstücksteller, in der Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht an diesem Morgen etwas essen würde.

Sie hatte in den Jahren seit ihrer ersten Begegnung gelernt, Harry nicht zu drängen, wenn er soweit ist, wird er schon erzählen, was ihn bedrückt.

Harry schaute auf seinen Teller und stocherte in seinem Pfannkuchen herum. Richtig Hunger hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt, eigentlich nicht mehr seit dem er gesehen hat wie Dumbledore starb.

Um seine Freunde aber nicht noch weiter zu beunruhigen aß er ein Toast mit Honig und trank sein Glas mit Kürbissaft aus.

Dann erhob sich Harry, flüsterte Hermine zu, dass sie sich nachher wie verabredet treffen werden und verließ die große Halle.

An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und blickte zu seinem geliebten Draco, seinem Traumprinz. Dieser saß neben Zabini und aß hungrig sein Frühstück, doch irgendwie wirkte er nicht so fröhlich wie sonst.

Auf Harrys Gesicht legte sich ein Schleier, es tat ihm weh, den Mann den er liebt nicht glücklich zu sehen. Gerne würde er ihm helfen, aber wie denn wenn er sich noch nicht mal in seine Nähe traut?!

Nein, da musste er ihm aus der Ferne zu gucken, bis er endlich den Mut findet, sich ihm zu nähern und dann wäre es ihm auch egal, ob er sein eigenes Leben dabei aufs Spiel setzt. Aber jetzt,...

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ihn etwas am Bein berührte. Er zuckte zusammen und schaute zu Boden.

Ein kleines graues Kätzchen lief schnurrend um seine Beine.

Harry bückte sich und streichelte der Katze durch das seidige Fell. Die kleine Katze setzte sich und drehte ihr Köpfchen, damit Harry sie auch überall am Kopf streicheln konnte.

Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit zierte ein Lächeln sein Gesicht.

Nach einiger Zeit traute er sich die Katze auf den Arm zu nehmen und setzte sich mit ihr auf die Fensterbank.

Harry freute sich, dass sich die Katze scheinbar so wohl fühlte, dass sie sich gleich auf seinem Schoß zusammen rollte und freudig schnurrte, als seine Hand mit dem streicheln fortfuhr.

Wo mag dieses Schmusetier bloß herkommen fragte sich Harry, doch im Moment wollte er sich nicht darüber den Kopf zerbrechen, sondern einfach nur die Wärme und Geborgenheit dieses kleinen Wesens genießen.

Und für einen Moment einfach alles vergessen.

+ Fortsetzung folgt +

So, das war es für diese Woche, ich hoffe euch gefällt auch der zweite Teil meiner Story und ihr hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Dies kann ich auch nur allen Schwarzlesern empfehlen, denn ich sehe ja wie oft diese Story angeklickt wird und ein kleines Review ob euch mein Geschreibsel überhaupt zusagt würde mir schon sehr helfen, ich beiße niemanden :-)

Ansonsten bis zum nächsten Mal,

eure S o S


	3. Chapter 3

So, ein neues Kapitel für euch und Milch und Kekse dazu.

Ees tut mir leid, dass ich euch so lange hab warten lassen, aber mir fehlte einfach die Zeit und naja, wie ihr selbst wisst spielt das Leben nicht immer so mit, wie es gerne soll.

Nun aber genug von mir!

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen und hoffe es gefällt euch!

+Kapitel 3 +

Harry fragte sich woher die Katze bloß kam, ob sie vielleicht einem der neuen Schüler ausgebüxt war? Er beschloss sie auf die Erde zu setzen und ihre eigenen Wege gehen zu lassen. Mit einem Maunzen saß die Katze wieder auf dem Steinboden und guckt mit großen Augen zu Harry hoch, als würde sie ihn fragen wollen, was plötzlich los sei, warum sie ihr kuscheliges Plätzchen verlassen müsse.

Harry strich ihr noch ein letztes Mal über das seidige Fell und lief dann ein wenig besser gelaunt den langen Flur zur Bibliothek entlang und bemerkte nicht, dass die Katze ihm nachschaute und sich dann vergewisserte, dass auch keiner zu ihr hinsah, während sie sich in eine Ecke zurückzog und verwandelte und kurz darauf als menschliche Gestalt verschwand.

Hermine eilte Harry aus der Bibliothek entgegen und berichtete ihm, dass Ron wegen vergessener Hausaufgaben bei Filch nachsitzen müsse und sie nun alleine versuchen müssten, etwas Neues über Voldemort und seine Horkruxe rauszufinden.

Harry schaute Hermine etwas sprachlos an, deshalb kam sie ihm so außer Atem entgegengelaufen , nein, irgendetwas stimmt da nicht, vielleicht hatte sie ja schon etwas rausgefunden.

Hermine zog Harry in eine Fensternische und begann zu flüstern: „Ich habe etwas herausgefunden und zwar gibt es in der verbotenen Abteilung ein Buch in dem etwas steht, wie man Horkruxe zerstören kann, doch ich konnte es nicht unbemerkt hinaus schmuggeln, aber vielleicht hast du ja heute Abend die Chance dazu, ich meine unter deinem Tarnumhang?"

Harry sah Hermine aus großen Augen an und nickte nur, denn das Geschehene musste er erst einmal verarbeiten.

Bekam er das Buch in die Hand, so könnte er Voldemort Schritt für Schritt besiegen und wenn er sich nicht allzu dumm anstellte, könnte er es auch schaffen seine beiden besten Freunde aus dieser Sache herauszuhalten.

„Hermine", flüsterte Harry, „ich werde heute Abend versuchen an das Buch heranzukommen, aber ich kann nichts versprechen und ich bitte dich Ron nichts zu sagen, er hat schon genug Ärger und ich will nicht, dass er sich falsche Hoffnungen macht. Ich kann schon dankbar sein, dass ihr mir überhaupt helft."

Hermine strich ihm über die Haare und nickte ihm zu. Dann sah sie auf ihre Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie gleich schon wieder Unterricht hatte. Sie verabschiedete sich von Harry, packte ihre Tasche und flitzte los um nicht doch noch zu spät zu kommen.

Harry stütze sein Kinn auf die Hände und begann nachzudenken.

Ihm musste bis heute Abend ein Plan einfallen, wie er das Buch bekommen kann, ohne das es auffällt und wie kann er es schaffen, dieses Buch vor Hermine geheim zu halten und ihr eine Geschichte aufzutischen, weshalb er nicht an das Buch heran kam.

„Verdammt, warum kann denn nicht einmal etwas glatt laufen in meinem Leben?", fluchte Harry leise vor sich hin.

„Weil das Leben nicht leicht ist", flüsterte eine Stimme in der Ecke vor sich hin.

Harry erhob sich nach einiger Zeit und beschloss noch ein wenig durchs Schloss zu streifen, bevor auch er zur nächsten Stunde musste.

Immer wieder drehte er sich um, weil ihm so war, als folgte ihm jemand, doch jedes Mal blickte er auf einen leeren Korridor.

Er landete draußen vor den Gewächshäusern und lauschte dem Gesang der Vögel, während er sich einen Plan überlegte, wie er Hermine von dem Buch ablenken könnte. Er könnte ihr ja sagen, dass in dem Buch nichts hilfreiches drin steht, oder dass das Buch durch schwere Zauber gesichert ist. Wobei, welche Zauber gibt es, für die Hermine über kurz oder lang keine Lösung findet?! Harry schüttelte seine wuschelige Haarpracht, es wird echt nicht einfach werden, aber die Idee, dass in dem Buch nichts stehen könnte, die ist ausbaufähig, schließlich hat Harry ihr ja nicht alles erzählt, was ihm Dumbledore beigebracht hatte.

Ein Rascheln im Gras ließ Harry aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken, doch wieder konnte er nichts entdecken. Er kratzte sich am Kopf und begann sich auf den Rückweg zu machen, bevor er noch zu spät zu Zaubertränke kam und von Snape noch eine extra Portion Hausaufgaben bekam.

„So leicht lasse ich mich von dir nicht entdecken Harry James Potter, noch nicht!", flüsterte eine kleine graue Katze in die Stille.

Fortsetzung folgt

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und hinterlasst mir doch ein kleines Review.

LG eure S o S


End file.
